Implantable surgical devices are known and used in many different applications, including spinal surgery. A prosthetic device may be attached to a posterior section of a vertebra to mimic a natural vertebral element. In one example, an implantable prosthetic device is attached to the posterior vertebra by screws and designed to replace the natural lamina, the natural spinous process, all four natural facets, and may also replace the natural transverse processes. However, during a lumbar laminectomy, only the lamina and spinous process are removed, as opposed to the complete spinal vertebra. Thus, there is a continuing need for a prosthetic device that replaces only the lamina and spinous process.
Examples of a device of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,419,703, 6,902,580 and 7,566,345 to Fallin, that disclose a prosthetic replacement for a posterior element of a vertebra comprising portions that replace the natural lamina and the four natural facets. The prosthetic replacement may also include portions that replace one or more of the natural spinous process and the two natural transverse processes. If desired, the prosthesis replacement may also replace the natural pedicles.
U.S. Published Application 2008/0,281,361 to Vittur et al, discloses a posterior stabilization device that includes first and second elongate elements engageable along the spinal column and a spinous process replacement body positionable between the elongate elements. Connection mechanisms are provided to adjustably connect the spinous process replacement device to the elongate elements so that the spinous process replacement device can be moved to the desired location between the connecting elements and secured in the desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,942 discloses a prosthetic device for interposition in a space left by one or more excised vertebral posterior structures. The prosthetic device comprises a lamina bridge having an inferior portion for replacing an excised lamina; at least one inferior facet replacement device, connected to the inferior portion of the lamina bridge, to replace an excised inferior articular process; and at least one superior facet replacement device to replace an excised superior articular process. The at least one superior facet replacement device articulates with the at least one inferior facet replacement device.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,698 discloses a prosthesis for the replacement of the cartilaginous structures of a spine motion segment is described. The prosthesis comprises an intervertebral disc prosthesis in combination with a facet joint prosthesis.
U.S. Publication Number 2010/0174315 discloses a device for covering and protecting the spinal cord of a patient after some or all of the spinous process or lamina has been removed. The device includes a main body adjustably attached to at least two rod attachment flanges such that each rod attachment flange may be adjusted closer and further from the main body. The rod attachment flanges are each attached to a pedicle rod having at least four pedicle screws attached thereto. The pedicle attachment screws are adapted for attachment to at least one vertebrae of the patient.
U.S. Publication Number 2005/0149021 discloses a spinal implant device having an anatomical shape designed to mimic and restore normal human spinal anatomy. The devices come in a range of sizes and are structured to specifically accommodate the structure of at least one of the cervical, thoracic and lumbar regions of the spine. Once affixed to the vertebrae, the devices may be used to effectively fuse two or more vertebrae, or to stabilize the vertebrae and protect the posterior portions of the spinal cord. Adjustments for sagittal plane contouring may also be effected through cable tensioning via spinous process fixation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,938 discloses an implantable medical connector device that employs a snap-on technology to safely and easily mate with another device. The medical connector device generally includes an elongate member having first and second connector members formed on opposed ends thereof Each connector member includes an opening formed in a sidewall thereof and extending into a nesting seat. The nesting seat is adapted to seat and engage an implanted cylindrical element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,585 discloses an apparatus for fixing the spine, and particularly to a spine fixing apparatus for fixing an unstable spine, caused by a fracture or a disease, to be properly collaborated together such that the spine can recover its stable state. The device provides a spine fixing apparatus, comprising a plurality of spine screw members combined to the spine with a certain distance; a pair of rods detachably combined to the spine screw members, the rods connecting and supporting the spine screw members; pressing members detachably combined to the spine screw members, the pressing member pressing the rod toward the spine screw member; and a connecting device integrally combined to the pressing member, the connecting device flexibly connecting the spine screw members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,767 discloses a spinal protection device which minimizes the formation of post-operative adhesions. The protection device may comprise a fenestrated shield, and may be positioned such that contact between the shield and the spinal dura is substantially avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,620 discloses a vertebral implant comprising a first base configured for securing to a first cut portion of a vertebra, and second base configured for securing to a second cut portion of the vertebra. A connecting member is configured to associate the first and second bases at a preselected spacing from each other, and the implant is preferable adjustable to select the spacing.
While various attempts have been made to provide a spinal implants none have disclosed a prosthetic spinous process cross-link that have recognized and solved the problems associated with these devices as disclosed by the inventors of the instant invention.